RHM GRA
RHM GRA later recommisioned as the UGN GRA during the Galactic War, was a Rohar Federation Space Navy Carrier that was Manufactured In 62 BC, It was known as the Death Star in the entire Rohar Federation Navy and acted as a field HQ For space warfare during the events of Operation Star, in the closing events of the War of 1211, It was the royal Sister ship of both the RHM Olympus, and the RHM Venom. It was considered to be indestructible. However in 2179 the GRA was finally blown apart while attempting to flee after the newly Established Universal Generation Retreat from Sword, and was destroyed by an oncoming Nuclear Missile Strike. Construction Commissioning Compartments Bridge 'Engine Room' 'Repair Bay' 'Hanger' Wars 'War of 1211' 'Continental War' 'World War II' 'World War III' 'The Galactic War' Attack In 2165 The MoonWalkers was probably not alerted of the stealthy attack until after the rioters had raided and captured a grand total of 5 Raiders planet Side and used them to head for the GRA in orbit around Earth, being overlooked by Ships blockading the planet. After landing in hanger A they launched their attack by wiping out a grand total of 4 Android Grunts in just 2 minutes, The militia well armed took control of the entire hanger and later attacked the hallways of the space craft brutally defending off against MoonWalker counter attacks. The first MoonWalkers to become aware of the riot were those in Hanger B who met up with the elite 89 Star Legion troopers—that—had finally arrived to earth's Orbit from the RHM Orda after endless wars against insurgents in Hora. they assembled in the hangar and drove off the Militia through two blast doors that they poured in through. Most Attackers could not be recaptured without a fight and so were shot down in the unanticipated bloodshed. Hangar B was at last secured and locked-down by the MoonWalkers after a few minutes of assault but the Resistance later renewed their attacks and hit the Glassing chambers attempting to destroy the Cannons. Meanwhile, As the forces of the 89 Star's rushed fighting their way toward the cannons, they managed to kill an insurgent who had stolen one of FS7's plans for massive attacks against Canada and Eastern Chile. Unfortunately for the MoonWalkers, the bridge normally spanning a tunnel, which led to Hangar B on one side and the Glassing Room on the Lower section, had been taken down earlier. The MoonWalkers instead had to use the alternate (and much longer) route through the the ruins of the briefing area that was deliberately taken down by the resistance. In the meantime, the militia attempted to fall back and had managed to arrive back at Hangar A, capturing it long enough to beam a separate, partial set of the MoonWalkers Battle Plans to the United States West Coast on the Planet. All the endless attacks by the rioters have finally been cleared in the glassing Room the MoonWalkers moved onward to the Militia controlled Hangar A before the Resistance could completely board and hijack 2 or more Raiders as their escape shuttles. With not more than two minutes before take-off, the MoonWalkers burst into the hangar eliminating as many escapees as they could. 2 Minutes Later DJ's arrived into the room and destroyed both Raiders just when they were inches away from leaving the ship... The GRA was finally clear of Human attack but the Universal Generation has discovered that this Human attack was nothin but a diversion and even they learned that one of the continentals was a traitor amongst them as a result they later tracked the missing war plans to The United States West Coast where Highland Hallwoiea and Gunghollow gave orders for the Invasion to swift from the east coast of the USA to the west coast. Despite the fall of the western states, the Battle plans were never found. Enraged the FS7 vowed to destroy citizens if the Earth doesn't given back their plans. 5 Days later they were tracked in Arizona where an even more fiery skirmish would eventually break out in the hot Desert of Gora. Ironically, if it hadn't been for this Resistance Attack, the 89 Star Legion would have been wiped out when the GRA was destroyed during the Battle of Sword In 2179 exploded, Highland furious with the potential problem, replaced the 89 Star's with a different legion of troopers to take their place on the RHM GRA. ''Destruction'' Category:Vehicle Log Category:Rohar Federation Ships Category:Universal Generation Ships Category:Ships Constructed by the Rohar Federation